Musical Mixings
by Bloodlustful
Summary: It's a series of drabbles in which various characters from various franchises sing samples and/or parodies of various well known songs by a variety of famous musical artists! Hence the title. None of the drabbles are connected in any way in terms of continuity or timelines, and in addition to that, this is a must read if you enjoy fanfiction and/or music!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, all! I'm writing this fanfic involving a series of drabbles of various franchises, each taking place in their own unique timeline and not in any way connecting to any others. Every one of them is a song fic, in which one famous song or another is sampled and/or parodied by one character or another from one franchise or another. Hence the title "Musical Mixings". I hope this is an enjoyable series of drabbles I'm making, and I would like to point out that, while no connection is made between drabbles, there will be more than one usage of a universe for a song spoofing, so expect there to be revisiting of franchises along with new franchises used for song sampling. Let's begin with this story in which Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat sings a parody of "Intuition" by Jewel.

I own none of the characters I'm using in these drabbles. They all belong to their respective franchises and creators. And I own none of the songs I'm sampling and/or spoofing in these drabbles, for they all belong to their respective artists.

Musical Mixings

Drabble 1: Sonya's Intuition

In the Mortal Kombat universe, Sonya Blade was currently in the mood to sing. You see, a lot had gone on, as of late. First of all, after the threat of Onaga had passed and the realms had been saved, the villains of the MK universe ironically struck again and tried to take over all the aforementioned realms.

Thankfully, the heroes of the MK universe, with the help of Frost, who had seen what she'd become and what it had led to and, in an attempt to redeem herself, joined up with the heroes once more, this time sincerely, as well as Scorpion, who'd been changed by his encounter with and helping of the Elder Gods and joined up with the heroes, as well, with him and Sub-Zero making amends, albeit not easily, managed to fend the villains off and stop them.

It was no easy task, of course, but they were able to in the end, the fight the villains put up against them notwithstanding. Later on from that, at which time all of the heroes were at one of the outdoor regions of, ironically, Outworld, Sonya Blade was suddenly in the mood to sing.

It was because of how much had occurred and how it had all led to a lot of fighting, but in the end, a better universe and better realms therein, as well as how a lot of effort had to be put into setting things right. Not to mention how the results of said efforts were quite favorable for the greater good, and Sonya wanted to express that musically, too.

So, after she was granted permission to get her musical craving satiated, and especially in light of how her fellow kombatant heroes currently present, namely Raiden, Frost, Jax, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kai, Kenshi, Kitana, Cyrax and Scorpion(the other MK heroes were on a trip Raiden had sent them on to find clues as to the current whereabouts of the defeated but still alive villains), were actually, fittingly and appropriately enough, in just the mood for music right now, for a number of reasons.

Each set of reasons was varied among each combatant, but it all added up to how Sonya would please both herself and them with her musical performance as of now, walking on out to stand in front of them and commencing with her song.

Sonya now started to sing: "I'm a Special Forces girl in a Mortal Kombatant world! I really try to apprehend the evildoers throughout this land! Shao Khan tries to rule the realms! Shinnok tries to turn them to hell, and it makes me quite mad! I'm good, but can seem bad! It's not hard to understand! Just follow this simple plan…"

Sonya continued by going into chorus: "Follow your heart! Your intuition! It will lead you in the right direction! Let go of your mind! Your intuition! It's easy to find! Just follow your heart, baby!"

Sonya went into her next of verses: "You look at me, but you're not quite sure! Am I it or could you get more? The realms come first when they are in need! And sometimes I am obscene! But if you just let me know, I promise I won't say no!"

Another chorus was sung by Sonya: "Follow your heart! Your intuition! It will lead you in the right direction! Let go of your mind! Your intuition! It's easy to find! Just follow your heart, baby!"

Sonya sang her final verse: "Villains of this world try to spread evil! Stop their sin. Start fighting. They do something that will put them in hell! Sent by me. Wait and see. I kick ass and then take names! Attempts to kill me are in vain! Uh-uh-uh…"

The last chorus of Sonya's song occurred: "Follow your heart! Your intuition! It will lead you in the right direction! Let go of your mind! Your intuition! It's easy to find! Just follow your heart, baby!"

Sonya then bowed down and was greeted with quite a bit of applause from her fellow kombatant heroes. She said: "My thanks to all of you. I am quite glad you enjoyed this song I just performed, and I think we can all agree that it quite well alludes to all that we've gone the fuck through over the years in order to protect the realms from the forces of evil." "Oh, yes. I agree completely." Jax would then say. "Most definitely." Frost added in. "You sang beautifully as much as accurately." Sub-Zero complimented.

"That is good to know." Sonya stated. "It's anyone's guess what will happen in the time that follows, but at least what we've done has made a difference and set things right for the time being, and at least the events that made things as they are now have been well expressed in what song I just sang here." "And furthermore, if we continue at the rate that we're currently going at, then we can't fail to, ultimately, vanquish the evil that threatens these realms permanently," said Raiden, "so let's make sure to keep up the good work." The others nodded in acknowledgement.

END OF FIRST DRABBLE

So, how was this for you? Please rate and review, everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am again, with the second chapter of this series of drabbles containing song parodies! In this drabble, we have Kate from Alpha And Omega singing a parody of "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne.

I own none of the characters I'm using in these drabbles. They all belong to their respective franchises and creators. And I own none of the songs I'm sampling and/or spoofing in these drabbles, for they all belong to their respective artists.

Musical Mixings

Drabble 2: Compli-Kate-Ed

In Alberta, Canada, within Jasper Park Mountain, to be exact, it was a beautiful summer afternoon. The wolves who lived there had enjoyed quite a good morning, indeed, and the rest of their day would go just as well, but adding to that was to be an unexpected singing sequence by a member of the united packs. The beautiful alpha female who went by the name of Kate, to be full well exact.

You see, Kate had been thinking about a lot lately, and she had decided just now that, if all the other wolves wanted to hear it from her, she would sing a song having to do with how she felt about Humphrey prior to realizing how in love with him she was, as both an ode to him and a way of expressing what was going through her mind back during the time in which she was quite slowly but equally surely getting the feelings she had for him before back permanently like was, of course, the case now.

Well, rarely were the wolves of Jasper Park not in the mood for music, and this was by no means rarely, so they gladly allowed Kate to perform her musical number. Humphrey especially, since it was meant as both an ode to him and a reminiscing about how Kate's thoughts went from complex to certain she loved him and wanted him as her mate! Kate got into position once she'd seen that all the wolves in front of and around her were ready to hear her song, and she didn't at all waste any time in starting it the instant she was ready.

Kate began her song with: "Uh huh, life's like this! Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is! 'Cause life's like this! Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is!"

Kate then went into the first verse: "Chill out, what you howling for? Lay back, it's all been done before. And if you could only let it be, you will see I like you the way you are. Recall our ride in those cars. And singing on that train one by one. We would become absolute mates. It would be our fates. Even as you're laid back, while I don't relax. But when you try to be cool, ya look like a fool to me. Tell me…"

Now Kate went into a chorus: "Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated! Life's like this! You, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty! Ya promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it! No, no, no!"

Kate went into her next of verses now: "You come over unannounced, acting like you're someone else. Where you are's not where it's at. You see, you're making me laugh out when you strike a pose. Just come kiss me on the nose! You know you're not fooling anyone when you've become somebody else like nobody else! You're always laid back, while I don't relax. But when you try to be cool, you look like a fool to me! Tell me…"

Once more, Kate did a chorus: "Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated! Life's like this! You, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty! Ya promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it! No, no, no!"

Kate sang out her third verse: "No, no, no! No, no, no! No, no, no! Chill out, what you howling for? Lay back, it's all been done before! And if you could only let it be, you will see we would be mates. It would be our fates. You're always laid back, while I don't relax! But when you try to be cool, you look like a fool to me! Tell me…"

Kate would commence with singing her final chorus: "Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated! Life's like this! You, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty! Ya promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it! No, no! Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? Yeah, yeah! I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated! Life's like this! You, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty! You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it! No, no, no!"

She was now finished. All of the wolves clapped for her with their forepaws. "Kate, that was awesome!" Humphrey exclaimed happily. "And dead on, too!" "I knew my sister was truly a good singer, but I had no idea that she was this good! I wish we could all sing like that!" Lilly let out. "Can't thank any of you enough! You're too kind!" Kate grinned, then she did a flip to show how good she was feeling along with the other wolves.

Tony was actually struck by the irony of what had just happened. Why was it ironic for him? Well, he was a complicated wolf, even if, at the end of the day, a hero and a good guy. In addition to that, it had been the very series of events Kate had sung about the way she had felt during that had led to his learning to accept that tradition wasn't always a good thing and then his eyes being opened to a great deal following that with the new way of life that he now had.

In any event, it was clear that he thought Kate had done quite an excellent job with her song, and so did all of the other wolves. It was like a symphony and a melody at the same time to have heard Kate sing what she did, and it touched the other wolves in quite the good way. And as well as this, it was as beautiful as the alpha female who had sung it and it added even more grand greatness to any already wondrous and wholesome day. Humphrey then made it even better than that when he ran up to Kate and licked her, something she returned before the two of them gave a nuzzling to one another, followed by a hug. This warmed the other wolves as much as them both.

END OF SECOND DRABBLE

So, how did you like it? Please rate and review, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

We return to this series of song drabbles with a story in which, taking place in the Beast Wars and Beast Machines Transformers universe, and after the Transformers Universe comic books that take place post-Beast Machines, Dinobot and Airazor, who have both been resurrected by Tarantulas, have worked together to bring him down and stop his plans. Additionally, at one point, Dinobot has even saved Airazor, all of this along with their teamwork being so despite how they feel uncomfortable around each other. Of course, after both played a significant role in stopping Tarantulas from succeeding in his sinister plot and making him pay for restoring them to life from death at the same time, they reunited with all of the other Maximals, including the recently cured of her in the Pit brainwashing and redeemed Blackarachnia. After their story is told and all loose ends are tied up, the Maximals are curious as to whether or not Dinobot and Airazor will now get along better, since they previously felt uncomfortable around each other. Dinobot and Airazor make the answer clear in a duet they perform which is a parody of the Eminem song titled "Superman".

I own none of the characters I'm using in these drabbles. They all belong to their respective franchises and creators. And I own none of the songs I'm sampling and/or spoofing in these drabbles, for they all belong to their respective artists.

Musical Mixings

Drabble 3: Dinobot Can't Be Airazor's Lover Knight

Right now, quite a bit was happening with the Maximals on Cybertron. You see, they, at this moment, were currently in what they'd made their headquarters during the most recent of the wars they'd fought. But more than this, after the war in question had ended and all was made as it needed to be, the ever so sneaky, sinister and vile Tarantulas had resurrected the two deceased Maximals named Dinobot and Airazor, each one through a different means.

It was obviously for his own selfish purposes, but neither was having any of it after they discovered what happened, and although they were less than happy at being brought back to life, Dinobot, in particular, they made the best and most of it by joining forces to stop Tarantulas and to nip his horrid plan in the bud, the fact that they felt much discomfort around one another under normal circumstances notwithstanding.

In the end, Dinobot and Airazor managed to do a considerable amount to put an end to the scheme which Tarantulas had concocted, and interestingly enough, there was one point in which Airazor was attacked from behind by some of Tarantulas's nasty inventions and needed help, which Dinobot gave her by means of destroying those inventions and thus saving her life. Furthermore, what did Dinobot and Airazor do after they defeated Tarantulas and made sure of it that he was brought to justice?

Why, they looked for all of the other Maximals, who they soon found at the headquarters that I speak of. Although a lot of loose ends needed to be tied up and a lot of stories needed to be told, especially since one of the Maximals, Blackarachnia, had only recently been cured of how a horrible brainwashing was done on her in the Pit and even more recently than that righted all her wrongs done while brainwashed along with being rescued by her love, Silverbolt, the lucky thing was that all was made as it needed to be among the Maximals in the end.

What's more, Tigatron, despite how he acknowledged how awful of Tarantulas it was to bring Dinobot and Airazor back from the dead, still couldn't help but be happy to have it so that the latter was back, given that he and she loved each other. Airazor, likewise, was glad that, if it had to be so she was alive again, at least Tigatron was with her in that life. They embraced after all was said, done, told and made clear, and things then got to be a bit more interesting.

How so? Well, Cheetor was curious about something having to do with the team up of his two resurrected fellow Maximals. He did, in fact, say: "By the way, just a question? Something I just couldn't help but wonder." The others turned to him and he said: "Although I, like all of you guys, am glad that all is as it should be, both in this universe and amongst ourselves, and that we are all together again, I suddenly remembered something about Dinobot and Airazor."

Airazor looked at Cheetor and so did Dinobot, and Cheetor would then explain: "See, in the Beast Wars, even though you two were both Maximals, you seemed to keep your distance, in addition to feeling uncomfortable around each other, each for your own reasons. No one ever did much thinking about it then, myself included, but now I'm unable to help but be curious, the way you two worked together to put a stop to Tarantulas…is there any chance you guys might be able to get along better now?"

Rattrap then said: "Ya know, I gotta say, Cheetor's got a point dere. I'm suddenly curious about dat kinda slag myself, ta be honest!" And, although none of the other Maximals said even a word, it was evident from how they suddenly looked that they couldn't help but wonder about this matter, too. So, after Airazor said: "I suppose you guys at least have a right to know what the answer to Cheetor's question is, all things considered." she walked away from Tigatron.

Stopping only when she was next to Dinobot, she then would, along with the others, hear him speak: "Though this normally would not be the case, I agree with Airazor. So we'll give you an answer in the clearest, most thorough way possible." The other Maximals nodded, and then a second later, much to the surprise of the Maximals who were listening to what Dinobot as well as Airazor had to say, the two of them began to perform a rap song duet of sorts.

It began with Airazor saying: "Oh." Dinobot then asked: "You fly, 'Razor?" Airazor an instant later responded: "Yeah." Dinobot nodded: "Yeah." Airazor spoke: "Talk to me." And an instant thereafter, Dinobot went: "You want me to tell you something?" Airazor answered him at once: "Uh-huh." Dinobot would then tell her: "I know what you want to hear…"

Dinobot subsequently began the first part of the song with: "Because I know we worked together! It was quite something, too!" Airazor rapped: "I think we were amazing!" Dinobot then went out: "I think that we were, too! I even saved you, girl! Why not be in my world? I want to know you better! Let's make some love unfurl! You know you're mine, Airazor! You know I am yours, too! I am called Dinobot, the one who rescued you! Oh, yes, I saved you, girl! Why not be in my world?" Airazor then went: "Oh, my, you drive me crazy!" Dinobot then snapped: "Bitch, you make me hurl!"

Then Dinobot commenced with the first of the song's verses: "I am a warrior, with honor that just knows no bounds! I'm single now, and will stay so from here on out! I'd never let any female bring me down in a relationship! Save it, bitch! Nature addict? You make me sick! I'm not interested worth shit! You can just jump on my slagging dick! Straight from the hip! Cut to the chase! I tell this right to your feathery face! Play no games, say no names! Ever since I met you right face to face, I'm a different bot! Kiss my skid! Kiss my lips? You must kid! Kiss my face? Romantic? I'd rather have you slag my skid! Don't put out? I'll put you out! Won't get out? I'll push you out! Puss blew out! Popping slag! Wouldn't piss on fire to put you out! Am I too nice? Buy you ice! If you died again, I wouldn't buy you life! What, are you trying to become my wife? What about Tigatron? Fly through twice!"

Dinobot then started part of a chorus: "But I do know one thing, though! Bitches, they come, they go! Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday, oh! Maybe we'll get along one day! Maybe we'll someday grow! Meantime, just keep as away from me as you're able to!"

Dinobot continued by singing: "Because I can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! I can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Your lover knight, your lover knight..."

Dinobot then got into the next of verses: "Don't get me wrong! We did team up! It's no secret, we stopped Tarantulas! Yeah, it was us! Bitch, so what? That was just the one time we'd join forces! We'll be friends, maybe team up again! I'll spy on every date with Tigatron that you have! Never know what kind of place I'll be in! We'll see how good you will be feeling then! You don't want that! Neither do I! I don't want to flip when Tigatron comes by! Too much pride, and between you and I? Not a jealous bot, but you cramp my style! But I guess that's the way it goes! How could it ever be us alone? I've never actually trusted you! And our team up we both had to do!"

Dinobot began another chorus: "But I do know one thing, though! Bitches, they come, they go! Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday, oh! Maybe we'll get along one day! Maybe we'll someday grow! Meantime, just keep as away from me as you're able to!"

Dinobot continued the chorus by means of going: "Because I know we worked together! It was quite something, too!" Airazor rapped: "I think we were amazing!" Dinobot then went out: "I think that we were, too! I even saved you, girl! Why not be in my world? I want to know you better! Let's make some love unfurl! You know you're mine, Airazor! You know I am yours, too! I am called Dinobot, the one who rescued you! Oh, yes, I saved you, girl! Why not be in my world?" Airazor then went: "Oh, my, you drive me crazy!" Dinobot then snapped: "Bitch, you make me hurl!"

Dinobot began singing once more after that: "Because I can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! I can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Your lover knight, your lover knight..."

Another verse now began, with Dinobot telling Airazor: "First thing you say?" Airazor a second later said: "I'm not fazed! I hang around Tigatron all day! I don't see what the big deal is, anyway! You're just off-putting Dinobot to me!" Dinobot rapped out: "Oh, slag yes, run that beak!" Airazor did a part of the verse by going: "Our team up? It was the peak of how much we'd get along! But at least we came out strong!" Dinobot's next rapping lyrics were: "First off, you do not know me! At all! So don't act showy! Our teaming up's over, see? It is now just history! We're barely on the same team of Maximals distantly! And would you know it? You've got to have known that all along! We got brought back from death! We'll have to make the best of it we possibly can! Hopefully out it all will pan! You just stick with Tigatron while I stay the loner I am! At least when we took a chance, our teamwork ruined Tarantulas's plans!"

Dinobot now rapped once more to begin another one of the choruses: "But I do know one thing, though! Bitches, they come, they go! Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday, oh! Maybe we'll get along one day! Maybe we'll someday grow! Meantime, just keep as away from me as you're able to!"

Dinobot kept up the chorus by rapping: "Because I know we worked together! It was quite something, too!" Airazor rapped: "I think we were amazing!" Dinobot then went out: "I think that we were, too! I even saved you, girl! Why not be in my world? I want to know you better! Let's make some love unfurl! You know you're mine, Airazor! You know I am yours, too! I am called Dinobot, the one who rescued you! Oh, yes, I saved you, girl! Why not be in my world?" Airazor then went: "Oh, my, you drive me crazy!" Dinobot then snapped: "Bitch, you make me hurl!"

Then Dinobot would finish up his part of the song altogether with a long finalizing of the latest chorus he had started up: "Because I can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! I can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Your lover knight, your lover knight! Because I can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! I can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Your lover knight, your lover knight! Because I can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! I can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Can't be your lover knight! Your lover knight, your lover knight..."

Airazor would then sing out for the final line of the song: "DI-NO-BOT!" She then did a walking over of to Tigatron and stood next to him, that same Tigatron looking as amazed yet by all means taken aback as the other Maximals were. After a moment or two, Dinobot asked all of the Maximals who weren't him and Airazor: "I take it that your question of how Airazor and I feel about each other now has been fully answered?"

After a long, awkward silence, Optimus spoke for himself and all of the Maximals who'd seen and heard the duet Dinobot and Airazor had performed when he said: "Yes…I think that it would seem so…" The other Maximals just nodded, since they were speechless beyond any kind of description. Though there was to be a beautiful, glorious future ahead of all of Cybertron and, of course, the rest of the universe, now, the Maximals who'd heard the Dinobot and Airazor duet could not deny that this was one moment and happenstance which would stay with them for one hell of a long time.

END OF THIRD DRABBLE

How was this one for you? Ratings and reviews, please, all!


End file.
